To Learn To Love
by honeybunchesofbooks
Summary: Julia a stranger among the streets living off of stolen items from various prey in bars and clubs. abused in her past she has a remarkable neurological system. one night while walking home she is abducted and finds herself at the command of a dangerous man and his A.I. whilst living with the man and the A.I she is left to play puzzles and games, during this time she forms an unlik


Memories flashed through my head, memories of when I was a kid. At the time it was wonderful, but the fear quickly came and wept everything under the rug. I can from an abusive household, an abusive father. I lived for 18 years of my life in that hell hole, that is until I ran away I ran and I became a grifter, roaming in the nightclubs taking what I could to get by. It was all fun and games that is until one night I was abducted. I was just finished cleaning the kitchen of my small apartment in a town I didn't even care to remember, putting away the last cup I heard a noise. I turned around and looked at the door, nothing seemed too unusual yet I put up my guard. living in this town and being a woman living all along was enough to put me on edge. I walked in faint footsteps closer to the door, I probably should have grabbed something like a knife or a spatula even. Just as I exited the kitchen I was grabbed from behind and was immediately injected with a substance.

Now I am here, locked in a cell with a mask on my face and plastic ties wrapped tightly around my wrist. The cage was not to small but that still didn't stop the fear from running throughout my veins. it was dark with little light coming from the ceiling, I don't know how long I had been in here. I noticed a slight pain in my neck, I tried to reach behind and see what was there but I could, I could have just been the way I was on the ground. After sitting for who knows how long I finally heard footsteps coming from the other side of the cage. the figure that appeared in front of me was covered by shadows, stepped closer and placed his hand on a sort of pad, this unlocked the door to the cage. after opening the door he immediately got out a rod that had an electrical voltage to the end. pointing it at me he got closer all I could do was release muffled screams. backing up I had entered a different door, after closing the gate the door started moving once again, this time towards me. the hallway was long and I didn't know where it headed to, being pushed by the door all I could do was walk down the darkened hallway. Fear of the unknown was knawing at the ends of my fingertips, my instincts were telling me to run, but to where. I didn't know this place nor did I know what laid ahead. I was trapped and I didn't know what to do.

Finally, an opening appeared in front of me, it was dimly lit and I was unable to see what were in the corners of the room. This room resembled that of the cage I was in except this time there was only one wall of steel. not knowing what to do I sat down near the cement wall and thought. what could I possibly do to help me get free? out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement within the shadows. I quickly turned around and looked into the darkened corners, the out came two figure. One man and one woman, both had the same mask and plastic ties, my only guess was that they were in the same position as I was. I sighed in relief knowing that they posed no harm, they looked as frightened as I feel- at least I'm not alone in this. we sat together for what seemed like hours we didn't do much besides look at each other, I mean what could we do.

Once again I heard footsteps coming from the corridor, it was the same man. he opened the door to this cell and grabbed me harshly by the arm and dragged me out. I did everything by kicking wriggling and thrashing around but his grip was too strong. he strapped me into a chair and began to sort out his equipment. the room was fairly small. the walls were covered with electronics and computers. all these items did various tasks, once the man was finished he walked behind me and lifted up my hair too, by my guess, inspect my neck.

was the pain I felt something different than sleeping?

once he was finished with his duties he would take me back to the cell and lock me back in, he would then take the other two and do the same. his inspections included stimulated puzzles and games, I didn't know what for though. the second time he took me into his little laboratory I saw a clock on one of the computers, reading the small print I figured that it has been approximately 3 days since my arrival. while he did his little inspection I was thinking of ways on how to get out of here, nothing was coming to mind.

Maybe I can take a piece of his equipment?

before I could make a solid decision he undid the cuffs strapping me to the chair and yanked me back to the cell where the other two were. I contemplated my decision while the others were being worked on. while in this cell and unable to talk I didn't form a bond so my priority was strictly on me getting out if they came then so be it but if they die I wouldn't dwell over it. By the third day, I made my plan, I would take a piece of equipment and wait until he left I would then cut myself free and find a way to bust open these steel walls.

the time came and the man came and got me, we did the session and once he wasn't looking I was gonna take the pair of scissors. while laying in the chair I did what I was supposed to do, it was awhile before he turned around. once he did I took my opportunity, I reached with my leg but was unable to reach it item. the man turned back around and I quickly yanked back my leg before he saw.

"ok you're finished for today," the man said, unlocking my wrists he once again yanked me from my seat, but this time I purposefully tripped and caught myself on the tray that had what I needed. once back on my feet, I hid the scissors.

once everyone has finished there sessions I brought out the scissors and snipped off my mask, the guy looked worried.

"help me cut the plastic ties!" I said to the man but all he did was back up and shake it head.

"come on I need your help! cut the ties" I kept walking towards him repeating myself until he was backed up against a wall. I pushed him against the wall and snipped off his mask.

"what the hell are you doing?" the man acquired, I looked at him and handed him the scissors.

"cut off the ties please" he finally did as told and I did the same to him and then the other girl. once we were all free I told them to cut strips of fabric. it took us about an hour it seemed but it could have been longer. the sense of day and night were out of the question by this point. once I had tied a long enough rope I tied one end to the cage and the other to the scissors. it took me three times before I finally had what I wanted, the plug to the gas tank. the gas tank was surrounded by an electrical cover if anything hits it would spark up, I was hoping that once releasing the gas plug the scissors hitting the side of the tank would cause enough spark to ignite the whole thing. the blast would then hopefully cause the cage to break.

I tossed to the scissors and the first part of the plan worked, now we wait a few seconds before executing the second half.

"guys you might want to back up" they did as told, once they were far enough I tossed the rope and the scissors hit the tank causing a spark, I quicking ducked behind a cement pillar. the explosion was so loud that my hearing was muffled. we walked through the rubble and found an elevator to the what was to be assumed on the main floor. we rushed through the building, "is this someone's house?" questioned the man.

"yeah I think so," I said back, the other girl didn't seem to talk much. we finally made it to the front door but it was locked, I tried to unlock it but it caused the alarm system to go off. we all just stood there not knowing what to do. 5 seconds after the alarm had been set we heard noises coming from behind us. looking behind my shoulder I saw this massive structure change form, something into a monster. The guy fled and was quickly pursued by the robot. his life was short-lived, I grabbed the girl and we ran through several doors until we came to a library and an office. I hid the girl in a little cubby and I hid behind a chair. the robot bursted through the door and was now scanning the room. I remained as quiet as possible hoping it wouldn't find me. it was quiet for a few seconds before the girl started to scream, she tried to run but she was dragged back and was killed as well. I got up quickly and tried to run and find another hiding space but was soon tripped by the robot. it got closer and closer, it was about to kill me, that was before a person came through the front door.

"Tau shut Aries down" it was the man that had done his session on me.

"yes, master" the robot thing had shut down and was no longer trying to kill me.

Here is the first chapter of "To Learn to Love" it is a story based on the Netflix original movie, Tau. I had just finished the movie and decided that it would be a good story to build off of. of course, I am mixing up the timeline just a little bit.

I hope you enjoy this story! if you do please vote and add it to your library/reading list


End file.
